


Thank You

by lucathia



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecilan thinks and thinks, but he doesn't know what Demos enjoys. He plans on finding out. Trial and error it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> A short thank you ficlet for aoi_nezumi. Thanks for being so awesome! :D ♥

In my notebook, I jotted down my new discoveries for the day. Grisia's tastes were even more extreme than I thought. The next time I stocked up on ingredients, I would need to make sure to buy quadruple the amount of sugar I usually bought.

Also, the sweets for Lesus and Grisia need to be made separately, in a different batch from everyone else's. I need to recalculate the amounts of each ingredient to use in order to be able to make smaller batches just for them.

I continued jotting down my thoughts -- _try seasoning Elmairy's, lessen the sugar in Aivis's_ \-- until I came to the last person. 

My hand froze.

What _did_ he enjoy? 

I brought my pen to my mouth and tried to think. I thought and thought...and thought. 

But I really didn't know what he enjoyed.

* * *

Not knowing where to find him, I placed a small bag of sweets on one of the tables in the library. He at least seemed to frequent the library a bit more than other places.

"Demos?" I tried calling out. "Demos?"

I waited for a moment, but there was no response. I jotted down a message on a card and left.

* * *

A few hours later, I came back to the library. The bag of sweets was gone, and a short message was left in response to me.

_Thank you,_ it said.

I'd asked him to jot down what he thought of the sweets. I stared at the card, trying to divine his preference through his two simple words of gratitude. His writing was small, neat, and light, like he had not been in a hurry.

Did this mean he liked them just fine? Hm.

* * *

I returned the next day with a different batch of sweets, this time a bit sweeter. I tried calling out to him, but he did not show up. Once again, I placed the bag and a card asking for his thoughts on one of the tables in the library. 

Once again, he left me a reply, but it was just two words.

_Thank you._

I tilted my head at the message, imagining Demos writing it. What kind of feelings did Demos have while he wrote this? Did he enjoy the sweets being a little sweeter? The message was just the same as last time. Small, neat, and light. He probably thought the same of both bags of sweets.

* * *

In such a way, I continued leaving bags of sweets for Demos, and I asked him each time what he thought of the sweets. I would receive just two words in response each time, _Thank you._

No matter how I changed the flavor, Demos left me the same message. Did this mean he enjoyed all types of sweets? Confused, I left him a bag of sweets from the same batch as Grisia's. If he also enjoyed this one, then that meant I would be able to make his sweets together with Grisia's.

I received the same two words.

**_T_** _h_ ** _a_** _nk you._

I blinked at the card. It looked like Demos had accidentally used too much ink on two of the letters. He had to retrace them, the result being the letters turned out a lot thicker. It seemed that I would not be able to make his sweets together with Grisia's after all.

I continued making lots of different sweets for Demos. I nearly thought that all of his messages would be the same meticulously written "Thank you," but now I knew that he would indeed have a different response if the sweets were not to his liking. This meant that perhaps one day, I would be able to find out how he would respond if he truly loved what I made for him.

I left more bags for him, always receiving the same response. Then, one day, I received a different response.

**_Thank you!_ **

From how much ink he had ended up using, plus the addition of the exclamation mark, I could tell how much he enjoyed the latest bag of sweets. I hurried back to my room and made several more batches of the sweets. 

This week, everyone would receive chocolate covered dried fruit!

I left the latest bag on one of the tables in the library. This time, I stayed, choosing one of the chairs. I pulled out a book to read. I waited. And waited.

I was not disappointed.

When I glanced up from my book, I was just in time to see a ghostly hand reach out, taking the bag. The hand roved about the table, as if looking for something, but this time, I hadn't left a card. The hand stilled, and then a head peeked over the table.

Instead of a card, he saw me. Without a word, I gave him another bag. Now that I knew his preferences, there were all kinds of different types of fruit flavored candy and desserts I wanted him to try out.

He rose up, quietly took the bag, opened it, and ate one of the pieces.

A small smile came over his face. 

He didn't even need to say thank you for me to understand that this was a smile of contentment.

I was just as content.


End file.
